Cut From The Same Cloth
by x.uprising
Summary: Iruka x OC. Iruka is out sick and can't teach at the academy. However, he comes back to get his coat and runs into a very interesting suprise: love.
1. Prologue

Cut From The Same Cloth

Iruka x OC

**A/N: WHOO! Second story. I like this one a lot. Hope you do as well! This story is written in first person. It may be confusing at first, but it gets simpler. Enjoy!**

"Guys! Iruka-sensei hasn't shown up yet, what are we going to do?" a young Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and checking the hallway to see if his teacher was coming.

It wasn't like Iruka to be late. Heck, he'd be here earlier than everyone because he loves the academy so much.

"Just noticed, smart brain?" said a husky voice came from the classroom that can only be known as Shikamaru Nara.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Mr. Tough Guy', I get it you're just a --" his voice was interrupted by a young woman walking through the door, carrying a bag along with some other things. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Hi guys. Uhm, I'm Tamaka, your subsititute teacher. Iruka-sensei came down with a fever, and a slight cold." I said, walking through the door and facing almost thirty students who looked at me weirdly. A very loud voice came from the classroom, being the first to break the silence.

"Is Iruka-sensei going to be okay?" Naruto asked, worried about his favourite teacher."Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine." I said, getting out my things. "You must be Naruto, I presume?"

"Yeah.." he blushed, sitting back down.

"Alrighty then. Today we're going to--" I was interrupted by the door opening and heard someone coughing and sneezing as if their life depended on it.

"Oh man, I hate--" Iruka stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the classroom, which had become deadly silent. "You must be the...uh..." he trailed off, looking over at me. I was shaking, nervous. This man really made a first impression; he looked gorgeous.

"Subsitiute? Yeah...you must be.." I trailed off, getting more nervous by the second. My heart skipped a beat.

"Iruka?" he said, sneezing again. "Yeah. Well, you know my name. What's yours?" he said, advancing closer.

"Tamaka. Nice to meet you." I barely spat out, again, getting more nervous. I followed his gaze.

"I uh..forgot my coat and came back to get it..." he said, giving a slight smile. It wasn't exactly hot outside, but it was pretty cold. I picked up his coat and handed it to him, following him outside the classroom as he left. We were outside the classroom when he broke the silence.

"Say, you wouldn't know when Lady Tsunade will be free, would you?" he asked, sniffling.

"I'm going to visit today, so I don't know. Is there a message you'd want me to give her?" I asked, blushing. He thought for a moment.

"See if she has anything for a cold..and a fever.." he trailed off, coughing and sneezing again. He sounded horrible; no wonder he had called in. "I'll come around and get them if I can." he said, giving another smile.

"Okay, I'll tell her."

He waved to the classroom. The classroom waved back. "Bye guys!"

He advanced closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. I held back a slight shiver.

_Tha-dump.Tha-dump dump._

I could hear my heart racing in my head, skipping yet another beat. "Thanks for covering the class, Tamaka." he said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Teaching is one of my passions." I said, almost stuttering.

"I'll see you around then?" he said, giving another heavy sneeze.

"Yeah. Hope you feel better!" I said, waving before returning into the classroom. In the classroom, I faced a bunch of grinning kids. I sighed, knowing what would come next. "What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Tamaka-sensei has a crush on Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, jamming his fists in the air.

"I do not!" I defended.

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Then why are you trying to hard to defend yourself?" he smirked, grinning. I sighed, knowing he had crossed the line. I began the teach the lesson, hoping that the class would end quickly and that none of the class would tell my secret.

**--Lady Tsunade's Office--**

I knocked on the door. "Enter!" she yelled. I entered into the room, hearing a stamp hit the wooden desk and papers filing.

"Oh, hello Tamaka. I was just about to go find you. I need you to do something for a few days." she said, smiling.

"A mission?" I asked, kind of afraid.

"No, more of...a favor." she said. "You know Iruka, right?" I looked down, trying not to remember the event that had happened previously.

"Yeah..I substituted for his class today. Everything went well until he came to get his coat.." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed. She smiled, probably noticing how embarrassing it was.

"Iruka has that effect on people." she said.

"I figured it out first-hand." I said, looking away.

"I need you to watch over and take care of him until he gets better." she said bluntly. My mouth dropped.

"WHAT?!" I asked loudly.

"Well, you were part of the med corps..and you'd know what to do. No one else has that kind of knowledge except for Shizune, and she's busy for me. Besides, Iruka is one of the most prized teachers at the academy...Imagine what the kids would do without him. Besides, it'd give you time to bond." she said, making emphasis on the word 'bond'.

"Yeah, yeah, alright.." I said, walking out, not caring if she wanted anything else.

"Tamaka?" she called after me. I turned around, sighing.

"Yeah?"

She gave a evil smile. "Make sure he gets better."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." I said, leaving to go back to my home and fix dinner. After that, I went to bed, silently thanking my lucky stars that tomorrow was saturday.


	2. Chapter One: Something More?

Chapter One: Something More?

**A/N: This was TOTALLY weird. I really don't know if the full chapter shown up or not, but I knew 217 words didn't sound right, compared to 1,325. Seemed fishy. Oh man, I'm such a dork. -bangs head against desk- Well if you didn't get to finish the chapter, here it is. Again, I'm reallllllllllly sorry about this.**

It was almost eight-thirty in the morning and Iruka was still in bed. Normally, on the weekends, he would have been up by now. But no thanks to his cold and now, larger fever, he was still in bed. He got up and answered the knock on the door.

"I'm coming.." he kind of yelled, opening the door.

"T--Tamaka? What are you doing here?!" he asked suprisingly.

"Uhm..Orders of Tsunade...and..I came to check on you..if you don't mind.." I said, shaking. He jumped back.

"Oh, y-yeah..su-sure. No problem." he said, stepping aside to let me in. I walked inside, looking around. It was quaint, nicely decorated. I went into doctor-mode almost automatically when I heard him sneeze again.

"Here, lay down so I can take your temperature." I said, handing a small thermomenter to him. We silently waited for the beeping noise to go off, indicating that the thermomenter was done.

"You're burning up!" I thought out loud, not really wanting him to hear it.

"Yeah, I noticed.." he said, smiling. I went over and fixed him something to eat. Normally, I'd use some medical jutsu to heal him, but I decided to let it wait. After all, Tsunade did say 'a few days', right? After the food was done, I handed it to him and sat on the opposite side. "Heh, I thought things that were supposed to heal you taste bad, but this is delicious!" he said before he finished it off. I laughed.

"Thanks. Works every time." I said, smiling. It grew silent for a moment. I felt Iruka sit up beside me.

"You said teaching was one of your passions? Why is it that you're only a substitute teacher and not full time?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't really know..I don't think I could pass the exam." I said, blushing. Iruka thought back for a moment. He didn't think he could pass his either, but he did. Was this some kind of sign..?

"You had to take one for the substitute teacher." he said simply.

"It wasn't as hard though.." I sighed, looking down. He put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my face up to his eye level.

"I believe in you." he said slowly.

I looked into his eyes, knowing he meant it. I thought for a moment, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the class incident again. "I have something to tell you." he said, not looking me in the eye.

"I do too." I said, doing the same.

"About the classroom incident, I--" I cut him off by kissing him. It wasn't long and deep or anything, just short. Enough in it to say that I actually cared. And then it grew silent again. The silence seemed to filter around us, neither one of us saying anything. He spoke.

"I didn't realize..you felt the same way.." he trailed off, glancing over at me.

"I wouldn't have done that if I did." I said, smiling.

"So we're together now?"

"Only if you want us to be." I said, afraid of his answer. He hesitated for a moment.

"I do." he said, reaching over and hugging me. Then he sneezed. I laughed and handed him a tissue. "How long did Tsunade order you to stay over here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Until you get better." I said. I could tell he was thinking.

"Want to stay the night?" he asked abruptly, then sneezed. I thought for a moment. It was sudden, but I didn't care. Besides, my orders were to watch over him..and staying the night wasn't exactly breaking the orders..and I could always sleep on the couch...right?

His hand waved in front of my face. "Tamaka?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"So?"

"Yeah. Why not." I said, smiling. His face upheld a shock expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, who's going to take care of you? What if something happens in the middle of the night or something?" I said, taking his bowl to the sink, giving reasons to reassure him and myself that it would be appropriate to stay. "Besides. If you don't come back, Naruto will blame me for it, saying that I did something to his favourite teacher."

"Yeah..you're probably right." he said, laughing at the thought of Naruto doing such a thing.

**--The Next Day--**

Iruka had slept on the couch, insisting that I had to take the bed. I was suprised to see that he wasn't in here, instead I kept hearing loud noises coming from the kitchen. I was about to go back to sleep when he entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Well, I see you're up early. Good morning. Sleep well?" he asked, sitting on the other side of me.

"Yep. Did you?" I asked, starting to eat the plate of food he handed to me.

"Yep. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. It's that good home cooking of yours, I think." he said, smiling.

Crap. Iruka had a fever and a slightcold and my first thought was to stuff my face, instead of checking on my patient. Some medical ninja I am. I held the back of my wrist up to his forehead, just to be sure. He was fine, much to my consent. He smiled in reassurance and began to eat. It wasn't long before Tsunade poofed in the room. Naturally, being me with my short nerves, I jumped back and screamed. Telling by the expression on her face, she eyed us suspiciously, taking notice that we were in the same bed, eating breakfast. It wasn't really what I would call 'suspicious.' Right? I started to protest but she interrupted me.

"Tamaka, I need to speak to you. Alone." she said, her hand pointing towards the door. I looked at Iruka, who nodded. Outside of Iruka's room, being the brearer of bad news, she spoke.

"Your house burnt down last night, Tamaka. I'm sorry." she said. I sighed.

"Of all the things..." I said, sliding down the wall. Iruka had been near the door, hearing the conversation.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? The advisors and I can always work a place out for you." she asked.

"She can stay with me." Iruka said, popping his head out of the door. I looked over at him.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure. It'd be cool, having another person around and all.." he trailed off, in an attempt to think of another reason, but couldn't.

"Well then.." Tsunade started, looking over at me and smiling, "there went my use for being here. If you need anything just let us know." she started down the hallway. Leading me back into the bedroom, Iruka was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry about your house." he said, sitting down and began eating again.

I shrugged. "Eh, it was just a materialistic thing anyway. Besides, I'm here now. Unless you want me to leave." I said, eating as well. His mouth dropped.

"What?! No! I mean, you don't have anywhere else to stay and all and since you're already here, I figured...you know.." he trailed off, looking down at his plate.

I laughed. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere." I said, smiling.


	3. Chapter Two: A New Future

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe my own stupidity on the last chapter. Wow. Okay, MAYBE, I'll upload the right ****finished**** chapter this time. Wow, I'm sorry. I'm such a dork. Well, besides my sulking, here is the next chapter! It's finished this time, I promise. :) I know the last chapter was kind of short, but..oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Iruka. Or any other Naruto character that I like and/or have an obsession with. Oh, and I don't own Bon Jovi either. Darn. Life is cruel, isn't it? -sigh-**

**Listening to: It's My Life by Bon Jovi.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A New Future & Falling In Love

"Come to the academy with me." Iruka said, eating his breakfast I'd fixed for him.

"Why? I thought you were fine?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, what if the class gets out of hand or something?" he asked, smiling, rambling on some more excuses for me to come with him to the academy.

"Alright, I'll come." I said, giving in.

"Coming to your senses, eh?" he said, getting up and giving me a light kiss on the forehead. I shook my head and sighed, knowing this was a battle I wasn't going to win.

**--The Academy; Hallway towards Iruka's Classroom--**

While coming down the hallway, Iruka and I heard some very strange noises coming from his classroom. He sighed and scratched the scar across his nose, blushing slightly. "How could I have let this happen..?" he whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Turned into a zoo, I bet." I said, going through the door behind him.

"HEY! IRUKA-SENSEI IS BACK!" Naruto yelled, causing the yelling to get louder in screams of joy. Screams of joy that could really burst your eardrum. "And...Tamaka-sensei..? What is she doing here again?" Naruto asked, along with a couple of other students that nodded in agreement.

Iruka flashed a smile. "Tamaka is my teaching assistant." he said proudly, looking toward me.

I nodded. "Yep, sure th--wait, what?!" I asked, louder than I really needed to, also causing all of the kids to look toward me.

"You've always wanted to be a teacher, so I asked the Hokage when I checked in if you could be my assistant from now on. It's not exactly the same thing, but it's a step up isn't it?" he asked, smiling wide.

Cheers came from the classroom. "Yes! Not only do we get to make fun of Iruka-sensei, we get to laugh at his girlfriend as well!" Naruto said, along with some others who laughed and yelled in agreement. Iruka blushed a bright red, causing his expression to change into a more worried look.

"Okay, Naruto, that's enough for today. Or I'll give you EXTRA homework." he said, flashing a cunning smile towards his classroom. They all sighed and went to work doing as they were told and not making fun of Iruka's newfound crush.

**--Ichiraku Ramen--**

After class had been dismissed and school was out, Iruka and I went out to get some lunch at Ichiraku. Of course, he had agreed to treat Naruto as well.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, figeting with his headband.

"Hmm?" Iruka hummed, slurping his ramen.

Naruto gave a toothy smile. "Was it love at first sight, or did you have to win her over?" he asked, laughing. Iruka blushed a deep red, while I laughed to myself. He ounched Naruto slightly.

"That's not funny." he said, while laughing himself.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei, I have to go, I have training with the Pervy Sage! I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled, thanking his sensei for the ramen and leaving in a hurry. Iruka started rummaging through his backpack, searching through the papers and other things he had.

"I have something for you..let me find it.." he said, still searching.

"Aha!" he said urgently, pulling out a few pieces of paper stapled together and handing it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the paper. He smiled.

"Take a look for yourself." he said, grinning like a little kid.

My eyes grew wide. "It's a...preliminary teacher's exam guide..." I said to myself, in shock. I looked at him, he was still grinning. "Why...did you do this for me?"

He laughed, but his tone was serious as ever.

"Because..I think.." he trailed off, not meeting my gaze. I looked over at him.

"I think...I'm falling in love with you." he said, averting his gaze towards the other side of the ramen shop. I smiled at him.

"Me too." I said, hugging onto him. He blushed again, turning a deeper red and pulling me closer.

**--Iruka's Apartment, That Evening--**

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

"Ow."

Bang.

"Tamaka, what on earth are you doing?" Iruka asked, coming into the living room where I was.

Bang.

"Oh, not much. What are you up to?" I asked cheerily. He eyed me suspiciously.

Bang.

"Why are you hitting your head against the table?" he asked, walking over and sitting beside me. I relaxed against the couch, strectching out.

"This is hard." I said, pouting and putting the papers aside. He sighed and picked them back up.

"Tamaka, no matter what, you have to keep studying. You can't give up. The test is tomorrow." he said, lecturing me like a kid. I sighed and picked up the papers again and began to read over them.

**--The Academy; Outside the Teacher's Exam Room-**

Iruka and I stayed up almost all night yesterday, helping me to study until I was blue in the face. Now, I was waiting for the bell to ring so that one of the people would come out and post the test results. I was shaking, I had about fifty million thoughts run through my head, and on top of that, I had to help Iruka teach class today. I felt like banging my head against the desk again. I knew I wouldn't make it. There was so much competition. I looked around at everyone else; they seemed to be so confident.

Ibiki walked out with papers in his hand. He tacked them up to the corkboard and everyone rushed over to see. I was the last one to get up and looked. Ibiki placed a hand on my shoulder. We had talked before the exam so he knew my stress. I scanned and found my name after everyone had left.

I was the only one...that passed.

I looked up at Ibiki to reassure myself. He smiled.

"Yep. You were the only one that passed. Nobody passed the last five questions, which is what we were really scoring you guys on. The first fifteen did help your score, but they were pretty easy. You were the only one that went into detail. You did a fine job. We'll come over in a couple of days and run through everything with you." he said, smiling and left. I stood there, just staring at my name and seeing the 'passed' mark beside it. Now there was only one thing left to do.

**--Iruka's Classroom--**

I ran down the hallway to Iruka's classroom as fast as I could. I never knew how long it could take to get there, then it seemed right now. I looked through the tiny window in the doorway.

"Guys! Will you please keep quiet? I'm trying to concentrate, I'm waiting on some important news!" I heard him yell to his classroom. The classroom had quietened down to Iruka's liking before he looked up. "Thank you." he said to himself.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he said, rubbing his temples. He obviously had a headache, and when the class saw me, it didn't make it any better. "TAMAKA!!" he practically yelled, rushing toward me. I couldn't help but smile. I definately couldn't act like this if I had a headache. I wondered how he did it. "How did it go?" he asked, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. I looked at the class. It had become deadly silent.

"I was the only one.." I trailed off, forcing a sad look. He sighed.

"THAT PASSED!!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" he said, picking me up and swinging me around like a kid. He looked at the class, who started laughing. He smiled and sat me down.

"I love you." he said, kissing me lightly.

I giggled like a school girl.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter Three: Bravery

A/N: I'd like to point out something that I just realized myself.

In the first chapter, Naruto was presented as a kid in the classroom before he became genin. Well, in this chapter and on up, he'll already be a genin, and Iruka starts teaching the 'Konohamaru Ninja Squad' as the series puts it. :) I'm sorry if this confused anyone, I merely noticed it myself until now. If you want me to elaborate, just ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song lyrics I mention; but I do have certain members of the Akatsuki tied up in my friends' bedroom, and Bon Jovi is tied up in mine. Heh.

Listening To: Twilight Zone by Golden Earring. Thanks, dad. For the wonderful taste in music. :)

* * *

Chapter Three: Bravery.

"So, I hear you get to teach today." Iruka said proudly, sitting down at the breakfast table. I smiled and handed him his breakfast.

"Yeah. Poor teacher though; he got hurt on a mission and was unable to teach. He's out for the rest of the year." I said, sitting down as well.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sad story, really." He said, eating. I started to eat as well, nodding. "Maybe your class could join mine when we go out to the playground."

I nodded. "Yeah. They'd probably like that." I said, smiling.

* * *

**--****The Academy; Tamaka's Classroom--**

_"If I claim to be a wise man..well..it surely means that I don't know." -Carry On Wayward Son; Kansas._

The classroom looked like a tornado had it. It sounded like a zoo of wild animals were in there, along with a bunch of pre-genin that couldn't control themselves.

This was going to be fun.

"Guys!! You guys need to quieten down; there are other classes going on and--" I got cut off by a loud shriek from one of the kids. My nerves were short; one of the drawbacks of me being a teacher.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed, probably loud enough for my own grandchildren to hear. The room instantly got quiet, you could hear a pin drop and instantly tell its location. "You guys need to learn some self-control! I'm going to be your new teacher for the rest of the year; you may address me as Tamaka-sensei. Your teacher won't be back until next year. Sadly to say, he got hurt on a mission." I said sadly, placing my things down on the desk.

One of the kids raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"But..why did Tano-sensei go on a mission anyway?" the kid asked.

"Well, our ninja have to go on missions, even if they are teachers. But, the village is sort of short-staffed right now, so that's why he went. Even us teachers would sacrifice anything for the village." I said, hopefully to reassure the class.

"Alright, if you'd open up your books, we'll learn about chakra control."

* * *

**--The Academy; Iruka's classroom--**

_"I ain't workin'..money for nothing and the chicks for free.." -Money For Nothing; Dire Straits._

(A/N: This song makes me laugh. Haha.)

"Iruka-sensei, is something wrong?" Konohamaru asked. Iruka looked up from his daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing." Iruka said, grading some papers while the rest of the class finished their classwork.

"Yes there is something wrong, sensei. You've been daydreaming the whole class." Moegi and Udon put in.

Iruka sighed, knowing he wouldn't get away from this problem easily.

"Well, there is one thing..." he trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. The three gathered around the desk, wondering what could be wrong with their sensei.

"Well, I've been worried about someone." Iruka said, almost blushing. Konohamaru's mouth dropped.

"You mean to tell me I came over here for NOTHING?!" Konohamaru spat out.

"Konohamaru, I think I know who it is." Moegi said shyly. Both Iruka and Konohamaru looked over. "Well, sensei..I've been seeing you lately with this..woman..and..I heard she was supposed to take over Tano-sensei's class..is that who you're worried about?" Moegi asked, giving a shy blush.

Iruka just stared. 'Has my own class been stalking me..?' he wondered.

"Yes, Moegi. That's who I'm worried about..you see, Tamaka-sensei..is--"

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, ISN'T SHE?!" Konohamaru yelled, causing all the class to stop what they were doing and stare. Iruka blushed madly.

"Konohamaru, I--"

"I KNEW IT! Sensei has a girlfriend, sensei has a girlfriend!" he said in a sing-song way.

This made Iruka blushed deeper, especially when there was a knock on the door. Iruka got up and answered it.

"Tamaka..what a nice surprise.." Iruka said, looking over his shoulder. "We were just talking about you..heh.." he said again, scratching the back of his neck.

"Iruka, are you okay? Your face is all red." I said, suddenly realizing that he had been blushing, not sick. "Ohh man. They found out, didn't they?" I asked, suppressing my laugh.

"Ye..yeah..they found out. It all started as a simple conver--"

"LOOK! IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI'S GIRLFRIEND!!" Konohamaru yelled again. Iruka gave what looked like a _really_ dirty look to the class and it instantly got quiet again.

"..well. I came by to ask you if you wanted to take your kids out on the playground with me. My class worked hard today and I thought they needed a break, so--"

"HE'S GETTING REDDER BY THE MINUTE!" Konohamaru yelled again. Iruka turned around and gave a deadly stare at his class.

"Alright, _Konohamaru._ That's enough." he said sternly.

He turned back to me. "I don't know. With all of that YELLING and SCREAMING, I don't know if they should be able to go OUTSIDE or not." Iruka told his class. Moans and groans of disapproval came from said class.

"Please, Iruka-sensei?" Moegi said, tugging on Iruka's pant leg. He looked long and hard at her. He couldn't disagree; the girl was a big lump of cuteness.

"Alright." he said, smiling.

* * *

**--The Academy; Playground--**

"So, how has your day been so far?" Iruka asked me. I looked at the bench we were sitting on, then looked out on all of the kids. I sighed.

"It's been...okay, I guess. It's taking me a while to get used to the fact that I'm a full-fledged teacher, instead of a substitute."

"Yeah, it takes a while..it took me a while to get used to it as well. But, you'll like it. I'm sure you're good with kids." he said, smiling.

I looked out onto the playground again and laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sure you are, too."

* * *

**--The House; That Evening--**

"Oh, man. I'm ready to call it a day, aren't you?" Iruka asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." I said, turning down the bed.

Poof.

"Iruka, Tamaka." Tsunade said as she entered the room.

"AH! Give me a warning, won't you?!" Iruka practically screamed.

"I needed to let you know that you both have a mission tomorrow." Tsunade said sternly.

Oh. Snap.


	5. Chapter Four: Bravery Part II

A/N: Wow. I had a weird experience today. Anyway, here's capitulo cuatro! Hope you guys understand Spanish. :) Oh, and I had to put some humor in here. After all, it's under the category 'humor'. So, har har. Oh and also, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I wanted to end it right there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Wendy's Vanilla Frosty. But I already ate it...so sad.

Listening To: Believe by The Bravery. (I really need to get their album...)

* * *

Chapter Four: Bravery Part II

"We..have a mission?! I can't go on a mission, I'm only a Chunin! And..and, I'm a teacher!" Iruka protested. Tsunade held up a hand.

"The job has already been taken care of, besides, you guys aren't the only ones going. You guys couldn't be more perfect for the job." Tsunade bluffed.

"What is it, teaching rogue ninja their ABC's.." I muttered to myself while heading toward the bed. Tsunade gave me a dirty look. "Okay, okay, I get it. The mission is tough and we're to report in the morning. Unless you want us to go now. But please don't say that, because if you've ever saw Iruka with no sleep, you'd understand why." Now it was Iruka's turn to give me a dirty look.

"What rank is it?" Iruka asked self-conciously. Tsunade looked down before answering.

"A-Ranked."

"OH YES! Sending two teachers on a A-Ranked mission with two other people I'm guessing. THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT?! We ARE teaching rogue ninja their ABC's." I said bitterly, going into the bathroom.

Iruka looked away.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse her. She's a little...angry." he said, as if Tsunade didn't realize that by now.

"I am NOT ANGRY!"

Iruka winced before he spoke again. "But I thought Chunin couldn't go on A-Ranked missions. It's only reserved for Jonin and Special Jonin and the like."

"Well, I'm making an exception. Plus, you're going with two Jonin, that'll make it easier. I'll explain in the morning, but for now, get some rest. It'll take a while to get to the destination anyway." She said. Iruka let out a sigh and propped himself up on the bed. "Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Get some rest."

* * *

**--The Hokage's Mansion; Early Morning--**

"Alright, Iruka, Tamaka. Nice to see you this morning. Please sit down." Tsunade directed. It was early morning and I was already dreading this..mission..or whatever it happened to be. I was in a bad mood, more or less. "Shizune!"

Shizune walked in the door, Tonton in hand.

"Yes ma'am?" "Oink?"

"Get the two jonin and bring them in here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, I guess I should explain your misison now." Tsunade sighed.

"It'd be nice.." I muttered. Iruka jabbed me in the side, apparently telling me to watch it or I'd be crushed. Yeah. Okey dokey, _sensei._

"Alright, as you know, it is an A-Ranked mission. Your mission is to capture the culprit that is trying to overthrow the Tsuchikage. Her name is Hitomi; you'll recognize her when you see her, believe me." she explained.

"Lady Tsunade, the two jonin are here." Shizune said, entering the room.

"Bring them in."

"Iruka, Tamaka, these are the two jonin that will be accompanying you. This is Guy and Kakashi, Tamaka. In case you haven't met them already." Tsunade said, pointing to the two jonin in the entrance way.

"Hey Iruka." they both said. Iruka threw up a hand.

"Guys, I'm giving you wireless devices; just in case you guys run into trouble and need backup immediately."

"T-Trouble?" I asked.

"It _is_ an A-Ranked, after all. Besides, you guys _do_ need an adventure." she said, passing out wireless devices.

"You think taking care of eight-year-old pre-genin brats all day isn't your type of _adventure_?" I asked harshly. She flashed a fake smile.

"Not exactly, but you guys _would_ do anything for the village..right?" she asked, now standing over top of me.

"Now now, Lady Hokage, Tamaka. No need to argue now. We'll be leaving if you're done explaining the mission!" Iruka said quickly.

"Alright. You're dismissed."

* * *

**--Somewhere Outside the Village--**

"I'd rather be teaching rogue ninja their ABC's.." I muttered to myself, looking around cautiously.

"Tamaka, no need to complain now. We've done accepted the mission." Iruka said comfortingly. (A/N: Is that even a word, or did I just make that up..)

"How many Chunin do you see walking around, taking A-Ranked missions?!"

"Well, you're a Chunin and you're taking an A-Ranked mission." Kakashi said, glancing around at me.

"Guys! Can we stop now!? This is getting old." Iruka half-yelled.

"Hey, Iruka. Is she the lady that moved in with you?" Guy asked, smiling.

"Well, I..uh--"

"You have a lady friend, Iruka? And she moved in with you? Where'd you find her?" Kakashi asked, putting his book away.

"Well, she uh..she--"

"I substituted for his class a couple of weeks back and he forgot his coat and came back to get it. So, that's how we met."

"...Was it love at first sight, Iruka?" Guy half-whispered, making Iruka blush.

"It was, wasn't it? This is just like Make-Out Paradise, only..milder." Kakashi said, his visible eye turning into an upside-down "U".

"Okay, okay, okay. Fine. It was. Now, can we move along now?" Iruka asked, still blushing.

"Guys, stop." I said roughly.

"What?" Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka asked in unison.

I hesitated for a moment and threw a kunai in the opposite direction and hearda muffled sound. "Someone is following us." As soon as I probably said that, a very large shuriken (A/N: think of the ones Mizuki used against Iruka & Naruto during the very first episode. Those REALLY big ones; I don't know what they're called, but yeah. Those things.) came toward Iruka.

"IRUKA! WATCH OUT!" I yelled, throwing myself in Iruka's direction.

...Too late.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, I wanted to end it right here. And, again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I promise the next one would be longer. If you've read my other stories, you know I like cliffhangers pretty well. :) Speaking of other stories, go check those out as well. Please review. If I'm doing a bad or good job, I need to know so I'm not putting up chapters for no one to read. Thanks.


	6. Chapter Five: Taking Chances

A/N: Hn. Cliffhanger, ne? Heh. Sorreh! Well, here's chapter five then. Hope you like it. I sure do enjoy writing this story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; mandatory disclaimer, blah blah blah...sheesh.

* * *

Chapter Five: Taking Chances

I threw myself in Iruka's direction, head first. Luckily, the shuriken didn't hit my head, but my right side and right arm. With Iruka now beneath me, safe and protected, I barely managed to get the shuriken out of me and threw it aside.

"T..Ta..Tamaka? W..Why?" he asked in disbelief. Poor Iruka, in a kneeling position just in case he did get hit. I managed to hold back tears because seeing him vulnerable was at least an understatement. I could see care in his eyes.

I looked away before answering. "If you only knew, Iruka. If you only knew." Iruka looked up in disbelief yet again, shocked by the words. Four words could have so much meeting. Maybe, she was like him more than he thought she was.

"Well if you two love birds are through having a staring contest, I'd say it's time to find our culprit." Kakashi said in a mocked tone. My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah.." I said, growling under my breath and helping Iruka up.

"Tamaka..You might want some bandages over your wound, just in case you lose too much blood. You could faint, after all." Iruka said as we all started walking. He handed me a roll of bandage tape. I looked at the wounds; they were pretty deep but not anything serious or fatal. But still, sometimes taking risks isn't all what its cut out to be.

"Alright." I said, taking the bandage tape. I attempted to unroll it with my left hand, but it wasn't going too well since I'm right-handed. "Uh..I might need some help.."

"Need me to?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye widened. My eyes did the contrary; narrowed again.

"Heh, and risked being oogled by you and your perverted thoughts? No thanks. I would like it if you guys would stop for a bit so Iruka would help me." I said, looking over at Iruka, whose blush only got deeper.

"O..Oh. Well, okay." he managed to spit out. I rolled my eyes; typical Iruka. His expression the same as when we first met. The only thing that changes is the shades of red and pink he gets to turn.

He helped me pull my vest off and lay it aside. "Oww..." I hissed, squinting my eyes and firming my jaw because of the pain. His hands quickly left.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, jerking his hands back in defense.

"It's okay. It wasn't you."

Guy came over. 'Oh great, just what I need, a more milder pervert..'

"Well, look at those muscles. You must be pretty great at Taijutsu, hmm?" he asked, smiling. And it was Kakashi's turn to come over.

"...hehe. Iruka, you lucky dog." he said before leaning up against a tree.

Iruka only blushed deeper, if that was possible, and started rolling my arm up in bandage tape. I hissed again because of the pain, but Iruka placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. His smile was gentle and comforting; meaning that he really thanked me for putting myself in between him and danger. He started to finish wrapping the rest of it around my waist where the other wound was and smiled again.

"Thank you for saving me. I'll treat you to ramen when we get home." he said, smiling. I jumped up a little.

"Thanks Iruka-_sensei._" I said, practically laughing my head off at the suffix I'd given him.

"Okay children, I think we found our imposer.." Kakashi said, replacing his beloved book for a kunai knife. I looked around, buttoning my vest up again with what strength I had and grabbed my own kunai knife. I looked ahead of Kakashi and Guy.

"You think that's her?" Guy asked, pointing to the probable-unconscious body before us. I gasped. I've never saw anyone like that before.

"Yeah. Go ahead but with caution, she could be faking it." Kakashi said, nodding for us to go ahead of him while he searched the perimeter.

"Guy, Iruka. I might want to go first..she looks like she's been through a lot and maybe she'll take heed to another woman." I asked, glancing at the body before us.

"Alright but be careful."

I walked over to her and knelt down. Her breathing was labored, but it was sort of steady. She had some cuts and bruises, nothing fatal, but they probably were major.

"Are you Hitomi?" I asked, waiting for a response. The woman's eyes opened and looked up at me. The first thing she noticed was my headband. She had some pretty eyes as a matter of fact. After all, her name henced it. She grabbed a kunai weakly. I quickly took notice. "Relax..we're here to help you." I said, recalling the mission details. We were suppose to capture her and bring her back to the Leaf Village for questioning. But I couldn't stand here and watch her go through that..It broke my heart.

"You're...from the...Leaf Village.." she said weakly, almost inaudible. It took a minute for my brain to process what she was saying. I helped her up on her knees. She smiled. I didn't sense any danger from her.

"Yeah..What's with you imposing as the Tsuchikage?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. She sighed, probably she's been asked this a million times.

"The second Tsuchikage and his advisors..he was..he.." she trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"He..killed my father..I wanted to get revenge on him...so I imposed...but...they assigned a special unit to me...and they beat me..and..well..I'm here now..But I..don't want to go into detail..all I want is to go home.." she said, looking away. I sighed.

"Well, I can't take you home...but..I can take you somewhere safe." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides. It's better if you don't go home..they might shun you or..something." I said, helping her up. "Do you want one of my friends to carry you? Or can you walk on your own?" I made a gesture to Guy, Kakashi and Iruka.

"I think I can manage."

* * *

**--A Few Hours Later; Back in Konoha; The Hokage's Mansion--**

"You mean to tell me you want this...imposter to stay HERE?!" Tsunade's voice rumbled throughout the village, probably waking anything up that wasn't already awake.

"Yes." I said simply. "It's better if she stays here than to go back home. Her village might kill her, Lady Tsunade. I was never fond of Iwagakure, but still. I'm not one for non purpose killing."

"She imposed at the Tsuchikage!"

"Only because the second killed her father..and they did bad things to her, the special unit...It was...awful." I said sincerely. She sighed.

"Alright, but we'll find a place for her..until then, you guys are dismissed." she said simply and returning to her paperwork.

"Tamaka?"

I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you insist on keeping her here?" Tsunade asked weirdly.

I laughed.

"If you only knew, Lady Tsunade. If you only knew." I said, then exiting.


	7. Chapter Six: Malcontent

A/N: Wow. I can't believe I haven't updated for this long. I apologize. I've been making plans and I've been really busy; if you've read the newest chapter of Escaping Reality, then you'd know my birthday is the sixth of August (yay..) and that I have been doing a lot of stuff lately. Again I apologize. And, I've had writers' block, which is SUPER FUN. (notice the sarcasm) So if this chapter seems odd, then it's because I have zero ideas. If anyone wants to contribute anything, please do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Special Thanks: To my mom for giving me this idea...she yelled it to me while I was in the shower. Thanks, mom. :D And myself for looking over the last chapter. There were a lot of spelling and mechanical mistakes in the last chapter. I'll update them soon. Sorreh. I type fast, so it's easy for me to make a mistake.

--This part is based on the song 'Moving Mountains' by Usher. I haven't heard the whole song, but I like it a lot. And it may not mean the exact meaning of the song, but I think the storyline explains the song a bit. Only because it was a sad song...ehhh. and it's stuck in my head.

* * *

Chapter Six: Malcontent

_Malcontent--The state of being unhappy, being discontent. Noun. A discontented person. Discontented with the rule in which one lives under._

_Discontent--Want of content; uneasiness of mind. Dissatisfaction._

I woke up the next morning to see Iruka awake before me. He almost never woke up before me, we usually woke up at the same time. I looked over at the clock that read seven-twenty and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry I didn't wake you up, I didn't want to bother you." he said, fixing breakfast. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Genma-san dropped by earlier and said I had to meet with the Hokage at eight. I don't know why though."

I sighed.

"He sounded serious though..I hope there's nothing wrong." he said, sitting down. He put a plate at the other end for me. I sat down in a chair on said end. I twirled my fork around on the table, not eating a bite of my food. Something was definately up. Iruka wasn't cheery, he didn't look happy, and he didn't give me his usual warm-morning hug. Those hugs always made my day.

"Tamaka? Something wrong?" he said. It took a minute for my brain to register that he was beside me now, instead of sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, no. It's nothing."

"You haven't ate."

"I'm not very hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growled.

_Oh, that's reassuring._

"Your stomach begs to differ." he said, half-smiling.

"I'm just worried. Something is up, Iruka. You don't sound happy, you don't look happy, and you're wearing...your...headband the wrong way..." I said, leaning over to correct it, taking it out of his hair. I sat it down on the table, just staring at him. In my opinion, he looked better with it off.

He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I've been out of it ever since Genma-san dropped by...oh, I forgot something, didn't I." he said, wrapping his arms around me in a tight squeeze and smiling. "Your usual morning hug."

I felt all warm inside as I giggled. "Thanks." I said, leaning into the touch. I glanced over. "You better go, Iruka. It's almost eight. Don't want to be another Kakashi and be late now." I said, smiling. He glanced over at the clock as well, then jumped up.

"Yeah," he said, leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead and giving me an extra hug. "I'd better go. I'll send someone just in case something happens." he said before going to the door.

"Oh, Iruka." I called.

He turned around.

"Hm?"

"You might need this." I said, throwing him his headband. He laughed.

"Thanks." was all he said before he exited the house.

Because we both knew it was 'bad luck' to wish someone well on a mission.

* * *

**--The Hokage's Mansion; 8:00--**

"Iruka, glad you could make it on time." Tsunade said as Iruka walked through the door. Iruka guessed Kakashi had something to do with this, or if Tsunade was just fed up with him being habitually late all the time. One of the two.

"Genma-san said you wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama? What is this about, may I ask?" Iruka said, sitting down.

"You have a mission." she said simply, hold up a piece of paper for Iruka to read.

Iruka's whole body froze completely. He put his head in his hands and held back tears.

Tsunade didn't see it and started detailing the mission. "There are two thieves in the forest of Konoha, probably on the outskirts of Suna, give or take. They stole something from Suna that has high price to it, I've heard it had something to do with the line of Kazekages--Iruka, are you alright?" she quickly took notice of Iruka's position.

Iruka only nodded.

Tsunade stared before she spoke again. "You are to get whatever they have and bring it back to Konoha. Don't worry, I'll get someone else to take it back to Suna. And if the thieves cause you trouble, eliminate them." she said slowly.

"Who am I going with?" he asked in disbelief of the paper in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

"It's a solo mission."

Iruka nodded, taking it all in.

"Tsunade-sama, could you do something for me?" Iruka asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. What is it?"

"If I don't make it back in time before the deadline...could you send someone after?"

Tsunade gasped. "Oh, sure..if that's what you want. If I don't hear anything, I'll send someone. Anyone personal?" she asked, then thought for a moment. "Maybe..Tamaka?" she added quietly. Iruka nodded in agreement, then quietly left.

* * *

**--Iruka's House--**

"Tamaka, are you there?" someone yelled, coming into the house. I grabbed a kunai knife, just in case.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, please don't scare me like that." I said, placing a hand over my heart and laying the kunai on one of the lampstands.

"Iruka wanted me to tell you something before he left."

I blinked.

"Left?" I repeated. Tsunade sighed.

"I gave him a mission. He'll be back in a few days or so." she said, allowing herself to sit down.

"Who went with him?" I asked, going into the kitchen to get her something to drink.

Tsunade didn't answer for a minute. Then it hit her.

"He was sent solo." she said slowly, almost inaudible.

I dropped the glass I was holding, hearing it break against the tile flooring. It echoed throughout the whole house, only making the loneliness of it seem more lonely. She could have sent someone, even if it was a genin, someone there to protect him. Someone there to help him along, to get things done faster. She could have, but didn't. I didn't understand why. Nothing made sense. Why send him? Why send him solo? Why? Why did it have to be Iruka?

How I wanted to ask.

"S-solo?" I stuttered out, I didn't even bother to look at her.

"Yes.." she said, probably realizing what she did.

"Wh-what did he want you to tell me?" I said, holding back tears.

"If he doesn't come back within the deadline, he wanted you to come and find him."

"If he doesn't come back?" I repeated.

"Yes, it's mandatory. If someone doesn't come back from a few-day mission, one that doesn't take a week or two, then someone has to go out and find them and approve that they aren't dead."

"Dead?" I repeated again.

"Yes."

I hung my head. "Alright."

"Tamaka? He'll be alright." she said before leaving.

"I sure hope so, Tsunade-sama. I sure hope so." I said before breaking down and crying.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Lifelong Promise

A/N: Hm. I have surpassed writer's block and now have a bunch of ideas for my stories. So, be on the lookout for more updates. :) Oh yeah. I know all the words to the first Naruto Shippuuden opening, Hero's Come Back! In Japanese, baby. and I can pronounce them right. D Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other characters. Unfortunately. But the OC's are mine. Muahaha. ...okay.

Oh, by the way, whoever wanted to know, I turned fourteen my birthday. Offically. :D

Listening To: Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows+.

PS-Sorreh for the...semi-fighting scene../

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Lifelong Promise

"He went solo." I said, pacing around the house for what seemed like eternity. I looked at the clock. I was pacing around for the past hour and a half. I shook my head as if to let the bad thoughts break away and sat down on the chair Iruka always sat in when he graded papers. I sighed, looking at the clock again before I fell asleep.

**--The Forest--**

_"This is not what I intended..I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.." -Fall For You; Secondhand Serenade._

"I can't believe Tsunade-sama sent me alone..What was she thinking? I can't do this by myself." Iruka groaned and secured his perimeter, looking around. It was a simple mission, sure, but Iruka had his second thoughts about it. Every mission he'd been on, he'd always have second thoughts about it. It felt like it was human instinct, but Iruka didn't know. All he wanted was to get back home. He thought grading a year's worth of papers in a two-day deadline was better than this stupid mission.

"It would have been better if she sent me with someone. A genin, even. No, an academy student. I'm sure they'd know what to do, or at least help me out in a situation like this." he argued with himself. He sighed and continued on. Looking around, the forest was pretty well empty up to this point. Iruka had no idea where he was, or if he was even getting close to where he should be. But, something made a noise, making Iruka snap out of his thoughts. It sounded like footsteps, or a foot accidentally stepping on a twig or branch. Iruka calmed himself before reaching for a kunai knife.

"Who's there?" he asked the forest. The echo seemed to go on forever, but then the snapping sound happened again. He groaned. This was getting old, fast. The sound happened again, but in multiples. It almost sounded like...

"A paper bomb." Iruka thought out loud, looking around. The whole forest was covered in trap wire and paper bombs everywhere. He looked around, looking for some type of exit. He knew he had little time to escape, if he could even _find_ an escape route.

"Well, well, well. Like a mouse caught in a trap." someone said, appearing behind some brush and trees. How the two men got out of that trap wire and paper bombs were beyond Iruka's imagination. Iruka got out his kunai knife again and stood on guard, noticing that the two men were carrying a bag with them. The bag had the character for 'Kazekage' in Kanji on it. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Were you the two who stole the item from the line of Kazekages?" he asked, staring them down. If it was one thing Iruka learned from teaching pre-genin, it was to learn how to give a determined look.

"Depends. Are you the Leaf ninja that was hired to get it back?" one man asked. Iruka started tensing up, getting nervous.

"Depends. I asked the question first, how about giving me some answers." he said bravely. Iruka noticed the other man was gone, but soon realized that he came up behind him. Iruka blocked his attack with his knife, letting out a groan from all of the strength this man had. 'Two against one..This doesn't seem very fair.' Iruka thought, putting all his strength to the knife. Then, he saw a squirrell running along and got an idea. Iruka managed to get out of there safely and followed the squirrell. He put some paper bombs and some trap wire of his own up and waited for the men to get around.

"You're not going that easy, you little punk!" they yelled. Iruka could tell by the position of their voices that they were running straight into his..

Whack.

Iruka looked up and saw that he was in his own trap, the two men performing hand signs above him. He frowned.

"How could I have been so naive?" he asked himself, knowing that this would probably be the end for him, knowing almost no one could escape Seal & Perimeter Jutsu. 'Tamaka..forgive me..' he thought, giving up in defeat.

* * *

--**The House--**

I shot up off of the couch. Either I had a bad dream, or it was deja vu. I got up and put my chunin attire on.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama. I know this was Iruka's solo mission, but you never let a comrade die," I looked at a photo of Iruka and I. "Especially one who is precious to you." I said, before leaving.

* * *

**--The Forest--**

"Hmm, Iruka of the Leaf, ne? Well, _Iruka._ We'll just kill you here and now." the man said, making signs for the jutsu. Iruka sighed and looked at the ground. There was probably nothing he could do. Unless he negociated, but it wasn't something he was ordinarily good at. He looked up as the signs were completed. He thought he wasn't one to give up so easily. He remembered Naruto, and everyone else that didn't give up so easily...he felt like he was a betrayal to the village now.

At least...he could hope for a miracle. At least he could hope someone would come out from no where and save his rear end.

Someone strong.

Someone who doesn't give up so easily.

Tamaka.

And right then and there, Iruka knew he couldn't give up.

"Not yet." he said, getting up.

A/N: This chaper was short, and had a lot of scenery change, I'm sorry. But most of the thrill will be in next chapter. This one was kind of...suck-ish. Sorreh. Please review. I promise the next chapter is better. :D


	9. Chapter Eight: Not Knowing How

A/N: I can't tell you guys how hard it was for me to put this chapter up. Not because of school and everything, but my computer messed up on me for about a day or two, which didn't make things better. And I was going to start to type new chapters up for every story (besides AILS or An Imperfect Love Story) and what I did type, I forgot to save. So, long story short: It was all a big mess. But anyway, my computer is fixed and up and running (after some clearing of a lot of junk) so...EXPECT UPDATES!

Whoo hoo. Well anyway, new chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Listening to: Running Through My Head by Zebrahead.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Not Knowing How

"Not yet." Iruka said, staggering to his feet. He looked up for some type of opening, which he found easily. He flew up and out of the perimeter, and hid himself to think of a plan. He couldn't really think straight because of the adrenaline rush that was flowing through him, but attempted to calm himself down and devise a plan. A few minutes later, he reappeared out of some brush and trees and held a kunai knife out in his original stance position.

"I see you aren't ready to give up. That type of thing can get you Konoha ninja killed." the man said, releasing the jutsu. Iruka found himself exhaling a in held breath, because he was internally afraid of being put in that vulnerable position again. Iruka didn't know why he had doubted himself, or why he had ever came up with the thought in the first place. But he knew he had to finish this, and finish this quick, which was undoubtedly a given. He sighed and searched the perimeter for any signs of movement, or for this guy's anticipated 'backup squad'. As if reading Iruka's mind, the man spoke.

"There isn't anyone with me, if that's what you're looking for. It's just me, sent to kill you." the man spat angrily. Iruka growled inwardly at the threat. Almost everyone in the village knew that if it meant anything harmful to the village, Iruka would be there on the front lines protecting it. Come to think of it, he was almost has bullheaded as Naruto, which made Iruka laugh and smile slightly.

Time passed as the two ninja fought, and Iruka defeated the ninja after a few blows. Iruka was almost out of breath, which was labored. He was sweating uncontrollably, and he couldn't think straight. He soon started to see gray flash around him, and soon made him pass out.

* * *

**--The Forest--**

I flew through the woods in an attempt to find Iruka, whom I hoped was not dead. My eyes started to swell up with tears at the single thought, but I shook myself back into reality. If it was one thing Iruka _couldn't _do, it was dying. He'd do everything else, but die. He just simply didn't know how to. He was a protector, and he always made everyone feel better. He couldn't die.

I searched around until I found something on the ground. I flew down to where I could get a better look, which made my heart almost stop at who I found on the ground. Down, exhausted, tired Iruka was face down in the dirt, and there was a man who I assumed was killed, a few feet beside of him. Iruka was still breathing, but barely. I assumed the fight wasn't long before I arrived. I picked up Iruka's exhausted body and flew back into the village to report to Lady Tsunade, but I had to make a quick stop at the hospital first.

* * *

**--Konoha Hospital--**

_"They tell you it was good forever, but I know its now or never." --Running Through My Head; Zebrahead._

It didn't take too long for me and Iruka to arrive at the hospital, considering I was already anxiety-driven and panic-driven as much as I could be. I ran through the double doors and slammed my hands down on the desk.

"He needs...a room...immediately..." I stammered, catching my breath. The receptionist looked at me, looked at Iruka, then back at me. I made a mental note in my head, knowing two assumptions could be made. One: she was new to the village, and new to the hospital. Or, two: She was out of her mind. Iruka needed help, and he needed help now. I didn't have time to wait.

"Look, miss. I don't know if you heard me right or not, but this is Iruka Umino if you didn't know him. He's fallen faint, and he needs a room ASAP!" I practically screamed, knowing it was an out of character action I didn't normally do. I winced as a door slammed.

"Tamaka! What in the _world_are you yelling...Is that Iruka? Someone get him a room!" Lady Tsunade barked at a random nurse.

"Lady Tsunade-sama...I'm..sorry about all of this." I apologized, calming myself down and looking over her shoulder to see where they were taking Iruka.

She held up a hand. "No need to apologize. I see you've returned." she said sternly. I winced, knowing it was only _Iruka's_ mission, not _Iruka and my_mission. I started to protest, but she interrupted again. "It's fine, no need to apologize for that either. I can see where you're coming from, and why you did it. If left alone, Iruka probably would have died. So, generally, you saved his life." she said, smiling. My heart skipped a couple of beats as she finished her sentence. "He'll be in good hands, don't worry. You can stay in his room if you'd like, I'm sure he's not intensively hurt." she said, walking down the hall.

* * *

**--A few hours later..--**

I sighed and looked out the window, then looked at Iruka in his bed, hearing the occasional heavy breathing sounds he was making. I looked down to the magazine I had read for what seemed like a thousand times, then put it on the nightstand that was beside me. I heard Iruka shift in his sleep, which made me instinctively freeze, and then relax when he turned over. I smiled subconsciously and walked over to his bed.

"You know, they say when you're in a coma or something, that if people talk to you, they can actually hear you. But, since you're not in a coma, I don't think this would work, but I'll try it anyway." I said, leaning against the bedframe. "You really scared me, Iruka. You should have asked for assistance, but knowing me, I probably would have came with you, whether you would have liked it or not." I paused, then started to speak again. "I was lucky to have been there when I did...You were lucky that you aren't in ICU right now," I glanced away at the thought. "But still. The position you're in is safe, so I guess I'm happy with that," I placed my hand in his and smiled. "It's good you're safe, and I love you." I said, going back to the chair that I previously sat in. But, Iruka's hand grabbed mine and held on tight. He smiled, but still had his eyes closed.

"I love you too." he said, opening his eyes to meet mine. I smiled and shook my head and went back to my chair, covered up, and went back to sleep, knowing everything was as it should be.


	10. Chapter Nine: Confiding In One Another

A/N: I deeply apologize for the gap between updates; school seems to filter my extra time that I have. But without going into MAJOR detail and ending up ranting about it, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Listening To: Caught Up In You by .38 Special

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confiding In One Another

The sun held its position high in the sky; the gleaming beams that descended down from it shined upon Konoha. Days has passed ever since Iruka and I had returned from our last mission, both of us coming back saying that it was a test of fate, among many other things. I woke up earlier than Iruka, which only happened on rare occasions. We both called into work, saying that we were both sick, but we knew was a lie. But, it was healthy to take a break every now and again, wasn't it?

Tsunade would totally have me killed if she found out.

I shuddered. Tsunade, me, and lies do not belong in the same sentence.

"Tamaka, wake--oh, well, you're already up, I see." Iruka said, a yawn escaping him. His brown eyes flickered toward me, smiling. I had to admit: Iruka in the morning was a good sight.

"Yep. Remember, we called in sick." I reminded him. He smiled brighter.

"Ah, yes," he said, stretching his arms out and wrapping them around me to bring me down to his level. He kissed my forehead. "I remember."

The thoughts of our last mission kept haunting me at night, which is why I woke up before Iruka this morning. Traumatization was not the word for it; it had a bigger definition beyond trauma, something the human mind could not comprehend. I had spent sleepless nights thinking about the memories, wondering _if only, if only._ _If only_ I had been a second later, it seemed, Iruka would have died. That was not something even I could comprehend.

".......wrong with you?" Iruka said, finishing his sentence. He must have been speaking, because I was momentarily distracted.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong with you?" he repeated, inching closer. I cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine."

He held his stern look for what seemed like eternity, and then got out of bed. I followed suit, but only a half-second later than he. I knew I couldn't tell Iruka, for he would get worried and he would never leave me alone about it. But then again, telling Iruka would be a good advantage; he could help me. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes; internal conflicts were not one of my strong points.

I walked down the hall, into the kitchen, only to hear a scream from Iruka. I rushed down the long hallway.

"Iruka, are you alright?!" I yelled a little too loudly. This was all one big coincidence.

"Yeah...I think I have a piece of glass in my foot.." he trailed off, looking at his foot. I froze, feeling my face become more ghostly pale by the second. He was in the same position I was when I dropped the glass that I was holding, when I was talking to Tsunade. I could feel my breathing become labored, and horrific images flashed through my mind. My mouth dropped open subconciously, and I had not even noticed.

"Tamaka?" Iruka's soft voice said, his hand caressing my face as I snapped back into reality. The first thing I saw were his soft, brown eyes, holding a look of indifference on his face. I stared at him for a split second and then shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'll go get the first aid kit." I said, rushing off toward the bathroom. I shook my head from disorientation. My memories, the images that flashed through my head were becoming worse. Walking in the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, and pressed my head against the wooden door.

"This is getting bad, Tamaka." I told myself, closing my eyes. Vivid flashes of the last mission came flying through my head again, and I had to force my eyes open. I ran through a list of problems in my head, things that could be causing this. _Neurological problems..._I offered. I shook my head, grabbing the first aid kit out the of medicine cabinet and walking into the kitchen once more. Iruka was sat atop the kitchen island, swinging his legs back and forth. I bent down and slowly took the piece of glass out of his foot and wrapped something around it.

He smiled geniunely at me. I felt comforted for a split second and then sat down on the cold floor. I had made up my mind; I had to tell Iruka about these images and dreams. Because if I did not, I knew they would not go away.

"I know I've asked this about a million times," he started, jumping off of the kitchen island, "but are you sure you're okay? You seem a little distant." he said, entertwining his arms around me. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"No, Iruka. I'm not okay." I said, staring down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting my chin up to his eye level.

"I'm scared, Iruka...I keep...having..." I trailed off.

"Having what?" he asked, his voice stern.

"These.....dreams..and..images. They're really bad, Iruka....the last mission traumatized me deeply. They won't go away, which is why I keep waking up before you." I paused. "I'm scared." I said again, forcing back tears.

His face held a look of indifference for the slightest second, and I suddenly regretted what I had said. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, I knew I shouldn't have told him. We stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed to drag by, and then he spoke.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, Tamaka." he said.

_Like I didn't already know that, Iruka._ I thought.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not physically hurt," he looked at his foot. "except for this piece of glass in my foot. I'm telling you the truth, Tamaka. If you're that insecure, then--"

"No. I know what you were about to say, and I don't want to hear it, Iruka Umino. The last thing I need is _you_ doubting our relationship. This isn't about me and you. It's about me scared out of my wits because you could have died if I came one millisecond later. If Tsunade hadn't have told me, if you didn't decide to fight the man, if--"

He interrupted me.

"_If_ is your keyword, Tamaka," he kissed my forehead. "You can't live your life on _if only_ all of the time. You can't live your life in the past, either. I already told you. I'm staying here, with you, whether you like it or not."

And it was then that I knew I would be okay, no matter what.


End file.
